


Well the heels, and the corset, and the fishnets

by Jadelizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I had to write this after the free play final, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kerry watches the Free Play final he can't wait to get to Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well the heels, and the corset, and the fishnets

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Miles dress as Dr. Frank N Furter. And there weren't that many fics of it so here we are.

“So how tall were you in those heels?” Kerry asked Miles as he watched his boyfriend dance around on his computer screen as Dr. Frank N Furter.

“I don’t remember. At least six foot six,” Miles answered as he wrapped his arms around Kerry’s shoulders from behind the chair.

Kerry kissed his boyfriends hands before tilting his head backwards looking at Miles’s face, “You know you’re really hot in heels.”

“Just the heels?”

A blush spread across Kerry’s cheeks, “Well the heels, and the corset, and the fishnets.”

Miles pulled his arms back from around Kerry’s shoulders to spin his chair around. Leaning in and placing his lips to the shorter man. Kerry wrapped his arms around Miles’s neck as he smiled into the kiss.

Someone clearing their throat caused the two men to break the kiss both blushing.

“Unless making out is part of work I suggest getting back to what you’re supposed to be doing” Burnie commented before strolling back out.

“We’ll get back to this later,” Miles said standing up and walking out.

A couple minutes later Kerry’s phone went off.

Miles: _My house tonight at 7. This isn’t a question._

Kerry’s eyes widened blushing slightly.

Kerry: _Will be there._

Kerry pressed send.

===

Kerry walked up to Miles’s apartment right at 7. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard the click of the lock and the door slid open. Kerry’s jaw dropped as he laid eyes on Miles. First thing he noticed were the heels lifting the dark haired man half a foot higher than his regular height. Then the fishnet stockings and garters that led up to the very small booty shorts. By the time Kerry comprehended the fact the corset and make up finished up Miles’s look he was dragged into the apartment.

“Wow.” Kerry breathed out snapping out of his daze.

“I figured you’d like it,” Miles smirked backing Kerry up against the now closed door.

“You have everything but the wig,” Kerry commented.

“I figured it would fall off with everything we’ll be doing,” Miles leant down and attacked his lips to Kerry’s.

Kerry stood on his tip toes to meet Miles. Miles pushed Kerry against the door hands on his shoulders holding him there. The shorter man gasped into the kiss. Miles continued to push against Kerry deepening the kiss. Kerry tried to grind his hips but miles was bent too far over his hips weren’t even close to the blond man.

Miles snickered, “bedroom now. Nothing but your underwear.”

Miles let Kerry push off from the door watching him quickly walk to the bedroom. Miles fixed his heels giving Kerry some time to undress. Miles slowly sauntered into the bedroom finding Kerry sitting on the bed crisscross clearly hard through his underwear. Miles walked over to the edge of the bed, unclipped the garters and pulled down his booty shorts letting his erection spring free.

“Come here and show how much you love me in these heels” Miles commanded.

Kerry crawled to the edge of the bed. Looking up at Miles, Kerry took just the tip of the taller man’s erection into his mouth. Miles grabbed the back of Kerry’s head gently pushing on it wanting the blond to take more of him into his mouth. Kerry took the hint, taking all of Miles’s length he could handle into his mouth. Then slowly pulling back until it was just the tip again. Kerry continued this for a short while wrapping one hand around the base of the shaft he couldn’t get to with his mouth. The other hand resting on Miles’s thigh just at the top of the stockings. Miles pushed Kerry’s head down making him take all of his erection into the shorter’s mouth causing him to gag. Miles’s let the shorter pull of his dick a bit then pushed his head back down. Miles’s continued to guide Kerry’s head pushing on the back of it making a steady pace for Kerry to follow. Kerry could tell Miles was getting close by the taller man’s breath becoming more ragged.

Kerry pulled off Miles’s cock earning a whine from the man above him.

“I don’t want you to come yet I want you to fuck me while you look so pretty,” Kerry said eyeing Miles.

 Miles smiled at the blonds controlled, “Of course.”

Miles pulled the booty shorts all the way off before walking over the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. Turning back to Kerry already naked with his legs spread.

“Well someone is eager,” Miles said crawling onto the bed.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I saw you in that video,” Kerry responded, “And when I saw you all done up for me tonight I just can’t wait.”

Miles leaned down and kissed Kerry as he slid a finger inside the shorter.

Kerry let out a small moan, “You know I won’t need that much stretching since we did it last night.”

“I know I just want to be safe,” Miles said between placing small kisses on Kerry’s neck.

Miles slide another finger in curling them up to try and find that sweet spot inside his boyfriend. Kerry suddenly arched his back letting out a sweet low moan. Miles smirked knowing he found it. He slid his fingers in a couple more times before adding a third.

“I want to ride you,” Kerry said after a short while of being fingered by Miles.

“You sure,” Miles asked.

“Positive,” Kerry answered flipping the both of them over so he was on top. In the flip Miles’s fingers got pulled out of Kerry. Kerry grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on Miles’s dick before lining himself up and starting to sink down slowly.

“Fuck,” Kerry moaned out. Kerry was digging his nails into Miles’s side for support and out of pleasure. The sequined material reminding Kerry of the way his boyfriend looked. Soon Kerry bottomed out, sitting fully on Miles’s lap. The shorter started to move up very slowly before bottoming out once again. Placing his hands on Miles’s chest to give him extra leverage Kerry started to move faster, feeling Miles’s cock slam into him with each bounce. Kerry opened his eyes he didn’t remember closing looking over his boyfriend, the face of pure ecstasy, and how his make-up was fully smeared, the lipstick basically gone from his lips. Before Kerry knew what was happening he was flipped over and being pounded into by the taller man. The short wrapped his legs around the man above him giving him a better angle to pound into him.

Kerry moan and dug his nails into the back of the corset and into Miles’s back as well. Miles reached between them and grabbed Kerry’s dick pumping it in time to his thrusts.

“Shit I’m close,” Kerry let out breathlessly.

Miles nodded but didn’t stop he continued his pace. Soon Kerry let out a broken moan thick ropes of cum covering his stomach and Miles’s corset. After a few more thrusts Miles pulled out quickly cumming on Kerry’s ass.

Miles rolled over out of breath, kicking the heels off finally, “If I knew you would’ve liked me in heels this much I would’ve worn them a long time ago,”

Kerry chuckled, “It wasn’t just the heels. …Speaking of which, is that corset yours or will we have to figure out how to clean jizz out of it before you give it back.”

“Yeah I think it’s just going to go missing,” Miles responded with a small laugh as he took off the aforementioned corset. “Along with the heels and fishnets.”

Kerry just laughed before snuggling up to Miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, likes, critiques?


End file.
